Essential equipment to any golfer, aside from a golf culb and a golf ball, are tees and markers. These inexpensive and small devices are usually stored in a golfer's bag and are accessed from the bag as they are needed. This arrangement has limited usefulness because quite often the golfer does not have his golf bag to access those devices as, for instance, on a driving range where golf bags are prohibited. Also, as these devices often become misplaced, lost, or discarded during a golf outing, the golfer usually goes through several tees while playing on any one golf course. Thus, it becomes an inconvenience to continually bend down to the golf pouch and retrieve these small devices. It would be more convenient and more practical to store these devices with the golf club than to store them with the golf bag. Since many golfers use golf club covers to protect their clubs and since the covers are usually on the clubs at all times except for when the clubs are being used, such covers would serve as an ideal place to store tees, markers and/or other small, useful items.
Golf club head covers have been proposed in the past to protect the heads of golf clubs. Such covers have also been adapted with pockets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,963 and 3,295,236 disclose a cover with a pocket having an opening therein for holding and viewing an indicia to show the club type. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,768 discloses a cover having a longitudinal pocket hook and loop type of fastener (such as VELCRO) for securing a rigid member within the cover such that the cover can be fixedly attached to a golf bag. The prior art does not provide a pocket adapte for storing small, useful items.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide golfers with an easier access to and a more practical storage place for tees, markers and other small, useful items which are frequently used while golfing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide golfers with a golf club head cover having a pocket which can store tees, markers and other small objects.